<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May I Have This Dance? by AniCatya04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839208">May I Have This Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniCatya04/pseuds/AniCatya04'>AniCatya04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing At Night By The Sea: a wishful dream by me, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully I wrote them well, Impromptu Road Trips, Inspired by a Tumblr Ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniCatya04/pseuds/AniCatya04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds it hard to falls asleep, and Magnus just might know how to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May I Have This Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I have written Riordanverse fanfic, but hopefully I managed to write these two characters well.</p>
<p>In this story, Alex is a she/her. In the future if I write about Fierrochase again, I'll alternate it.</p>
<p>Feel free to leave a kudos and any constructive comments too! Hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>They had only been away from Hotel Valhalla for a few days, opting to take a break after delaying Ragnarok. Magnus had enlisted his cousin, Annabeth and the help from Odin as he planned into turning Chase mansion into a shelter.</p>
<p>However, he decided to put that on hold for a few days and convinced Alex into joining him for a trip. With only a rented car and some change of clothes, they set off in an impromptu drive. They took turns behind the wheel and found themselves farther and farther from the hotel.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Alex was unsure of where they were, but she left that problem to Magnus, who was snoozing in the makeshift bed on the back of the car.</p>
<p><br/>They parked discreetly near the sandy beach; their vehicle concealed by the lofty rocks that surrounded the area like a makeshift wall. The full moon shone brilliantly in the night sky, and its light reflected on to the water giving it a sparkly illusion.</p>
<p><br/>The air was brisker here too, and everything exactly seemed as if it was where it was supposed to be; the ambient sound of waves gently crashing on to the shore provided a pleasant distraction when thoughts became overly loud to fall asleep to.</p>
<p><br/>Alex began unlacing her sneakers, placing it next to the wheels of the car before and cuffed her jeans up to her knees. She rolled the sleeves of her pink hoodie and jogged towards the water.</p>
<p><br/>The pale sand beneath were littered with bits of white shell and she shuddered at the chilly sea water as it reached up to their ankles.</p>
<p><br/>“Hey love, how come you’re still up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex turned to find Magnus a few steps away from her, his tousled golden hair sticking up from sleeping in a compact space.</p>
<p><br/>“I thought you were sleeping back there,” Alex said casually, as she wrapped her arms around herself against the cold ocean breeze.</p>
<p><br/>“Well I noticed you were gone, so I followed your footsteps here.”</p>
<p><br/>“Stalker much?” Alex teased, smiling softly at Magnus.</p>
<p><br/>He smiled back, but looked concernedly at Alex, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, just can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>The blonde looked at her thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes in thought until an idea popped in his head. His eyes lit up, and he took a few steps towards beaming affectionately.</p>
<p><br/>Magnus held out his right hand towards Alex, “May I have this dance?” he asked light-heartedly.</p>
<p><br/>“Sure,” she said, smiling tenderly at him.</p>
<p><br/>He stepped forward, leading her into a simple waltz, humming a tune peacefully. It took some getting used to, holding each other tightly as the temperature felt lower and so they wouldn’t trip and fall into the shallow water.</p>
<p><br/>Alex rested her head onto his shoulder, embracing the warmth he radiated. She closed her eyes for a moment, “I’m safe, I’m not scared anymore,” she thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex could have this moment of not having to put a guard up, because she didn’t have to fear being who she really was.</p>
<p><br/>“My mother and I used to do this, when I couldn’t sleep as a little kid. She said she used to do this with my dad, before he left.” Magnus whispered; his humming stopped as he gazed wistfully at the night sky.</p>
<p><br/>“I never took you for a dancer” </p>
<p><br/>“I’m not, I suck at dancing. If I wasn’t, maybe I should’ve done street performances”</p>
<p><br/>“You can’t exactly waltz by yourself, Cobain,” Alex joked, hugging him tighter.</p>
<p><br/>“Who knows? I could’ve recruited the bin raccoons,” Magnus replied, chuckling affectionately. He would never have expected his life to end up like this.</p>
<p><br/>“Who knew he’d have the fulfilling experience of life after he had died?” he wondered to himself.</p>
<p><br/>“Waltz with the raccoons and not me?” Alex inquired, smirking mischievously.</p>
<p><br/>“Definitely you, I only dance with pretty people.”</p>
<p><br/>“I know right,” she retorted. They both ended up stepping on each other as they swayed, stumbling down the water and leaving both of their hoodies soaked in cold sea water.</p>
<p><br/>They glanced at each other and burst into teary laughter that echoed loudly along the quiet shoreline.<br/><br/></p>
<p>-----</p>
<p><br/>They both made their way back, hand in hand and sleepy, but content. In that moment by the sea, was a memory worth cherishing until the end.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow my Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theydy-ofthe-starlight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>